The invention relates to gas compressors and relates more especially to a piston and cylinder compressor.
Piston and cylinder compressors are known which include a valve plate located between a cylinder and a cylinder head said cylinder head having an inlet port and a delivery port and said valve plate having induction and delivery passages with respective valves operable to close the delivery passage during gas induction strokes of the piston and to close the induction passage during gas delivery strokes, the compressor including first sealing means providing sealing between the valve plate and the cylinder and second sealing means providing sealing between the valve plate and the cylinder head.
The object of the present invention is to provide a piston and cylinder compressor which has improved cooling of delivered compressed gas.
According to the present invention there is provided a piston and cylinder gas compressor including a valve plate located between the cylinder and a cylinder head said cylinder head having an inlet port and a delivery port and said valve plate having induction and delivery passages with respective valve means operable to close the delivery passage during gas induction strokes of the piston and to close the induction passage during gas delivery strokes, the compressor including first means providing sealing between the valve plate and the cylinder and second means providing sealing between the valve plate and the cylinder head and being characterised in that the second sealing means incorporates means which provides an extended flow path for the flow of compressed gas from the delivery passage to the delivery port and/or for the flow of liquid coolant between a liquid inflow port and a liquid outflow port.
In order that the invention may be more clearly understood and readily carried into effect the same will be further described by way of examples with reference to the accompanying drawings with.